


You Mean Fuckmates

by chipsandwaffles



Series: 24 hour love [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, dont let the title deter you theres no smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinwoo knows Lee Dongmin like the back of his hand, but when he meets Myungjun, he feels like he's known him for his whole life because they just work so well together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Mean Fuckmates

**Author's Note:**

> .......the title says one thing but this fic is entirely something else. I have like five different astro fics in the work, but this is the one that wanted to be finished first so. Also, there is far more Jinjin/Eunwoo friendship than I intended to put in, and I even took like 1000 words of it out??? I live for their friendship I'm sorry. Also, shoutout to the one other person who writes Mj/Jinjin because they're a blessing. Also, I have no clue how coffee shops work so. Also, I hope you enjoy this cliche fuckery.

“Euuunnwooo! You told me you weren’t leaving! You told me you’d stay!” 

“I distinctly remember telling you I was leaving.”

Jinwoo groans and lays himself over the counter, staring up at Dongmin with his best puppy dog eyes. They didn’t work, but he could always try. “Please don’t leave! I need you! How can I survive?”

“Hyung,” Dongmin pushes him off the counter without any hesitation. “You’re making a scene and people are going to think I’ve done something terrible to you.”

“Haven’t you, Eunwoo?! Haven’t you? You left me!”

“Why are you acting as if I’ve broken up with you?” Dongmin asks.

“Because you practically have!” Jinwoo screams and Dongmin rolls his eyes for probably the tenth time already that day. Jinwoo wants to count how many times he can roll his eyes before they start hurting, but he’s pretty sure he’ll get hit before that happens.

“Jinjin, all I’ve done is changed my shift. We’ll still see each other. We live together after all. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?”

“Because,” Jinwoo lays himself back over the counter, burying his face in his arm and he can practically see the eye roll already coming. “Who will I annoy at one am when the other college students are working on term papers? Who will cover me with a blanket when I’m sleeping in the back before my shift? Who will let me cry into their shoulder when my ex breaks up with me? Who, Dongmin? Who?!”

“Once again, we live together. You have my phone number. We have two classes together. I think you’re making a scene because you’re bored and because you can’t annoy me tonight, you’re doing it now.”

Dongmin was always perceptive. Jinwoo sits up and shakes his head, wiping a fake tear away as he starts backing up. “It’s over, Dongmin! I’m leaving, and don’t you ever expect me to come back!” 

Jinwoo turns around, rushing out of the door of the twenty four hour coffee shop without a second glance at Dongmin. He knows he’s watching, because he’s Dongmin, who is constantly looking after Jinwoo no matter how many times he rolls his eyes and tells him to go away. He won’t ever admit it unless he’s drunk, but Jinwoo knows him. 

And when he rushes back into the coffee shop to sit down at his table because Dongmin was his ride home and the coffee shop has free wifi, he knows Dongmin is still watching him (along with the other five people in the shop) even when he serves two high school girls who are way too flirty. 

Jinwoo observes the exchange because he really is bored and Dongmin has that look that says “Please stop before I bash my head in with one of these coffee machines” that always makes Jinwoo smile. If only those girls truly knew Dongmin. 

Knowing him was Jinwoo’s strong suit and if there was a class on Lee Dongmin he’d pass it with flying colors. Unfortunately he had calculus and that was at a solid 2.3 at the moment. 

He met Dongmin back in middle school, when someone decided they wanted to pick a fight with “pretty boy” because he didn’t like the way Dongmin looked. When Jinwoo woke up to tell them he was napping and to shut the fuck up, Dongmin already had the kid on the ground with a broken nose and tear streaked cheeks. 

Jinwoo thought it was _fucking awesome_ so he walked right up to Dongmin and told him they were now friends. The crowd around them was scared and confused, but Jinwoo had just kept smiling until Dongmin smiled back, laughing a little.

And, from then they’d been really close friends. Of course, the best friend title was taken by a certain sunshine smiley boy named Moon Bin the year after before Jinwoo could claim it, but that didn’t matter because when it was time for college Moon Bin chose to live with his boyfriend and Dongmin chose Jinwoo anyways. 

Jinwoo is glad for their friendship, truly. Even if sometimes Dongmin is a jerk.

“Thought you were leaving.” Jinwoo watches as a cup is placed in front of him and he looks up to see Dongmin still in his work apron, a smirk present on his face. Jinwoo hates three things in the world, and that smirk is number three on his list. 

“…you’re my ride home and you know it.” Jinwoo doesn’t want to pick up the drink on the table, because he knows it’s his favorite and Dongmin knows if he drinks it he’ll forgive him for switching his shift. 

That smirk is about to be pushed up to number two, Jinwoo swears to fuck.

“You know, as someone who’s older than me shouldn’t you have a car already?” Dongmin asks, sipping at his own coffee he brought over. Technically he should be working, in case one of the students in the shop wants more coffee, but Dongmin brings in about thirty percent of the customers so there’s no way they’d fire him anyways for not working. 

“Not all of us can be big movie stars that can buy nice cars, Dongmin. Some of us can only afford rent and a skateboard and a nice dinner every three months.” Jinwoo is only mostly joking, because he’s proud of Dongmin for getting such an amazing second job at twenty one, but another part of him fucking wants to tell him to fuck right off because he’s an asshole for rubbing that shit in his face.

“Don’t look so constipated, Jinjin hyung. Sanha just walked through the door and if he sees you like that he might blame me for it. And you know I like to stay on his good side.” 

Jinwoo tries to fix his face to something more serious before leaning in close to Dongmin. “Is that why you switched shifts? For him?”

Dongmin doesn’t even try to hide the smile that spreads across his face and Jinwoo is the one rolling his eyes this time.

“You’re ridiculous, and I swear if you even flirt with him once, I’m going to beat you up.”

“He’s an adult. I don’t think he needs you to take care of him still.”

“He’s barely eighteen.”

The smile is wiped off of Dongmin’s face, and Jinwoo considers that his victory for the day. “He told me he was nineteen.”

“Yeah, well, don’t trust him. He tells older women he’s sixteen so they coo over him and say shit like “aw, such a hard working kid!” and give him extra tips. I mean, seriously, once he told this woman that his mother was in the hospital and she wrote him a three hundred thousand won check. _Three hundred thousand._ ”

Dongmin looks behind him to the counter where Sanha is helping a couple, and he sighs lovingly before turning back to Jinwoo. 

“I’m in love,” he mumbles, smiling so brightly that Jinwoo seriously thinks he might go blind.

“Yeah, okay, lover boy. Before I go puke my guts out who did you even switch your shift with?” 

“Mm… I believe his name is Myungjun.” 

-

The thing about having Dongmin working at the same time Jinwoo is working is that he knows to wake him up in the gentlest way possible. Otherwise, Jinwoo is annoyed and usually messes up the orders on his shift. It’s only happened twice, once when Sanha covered Dongmin’s shift and another time when some drunk college kids decided to scream at Dongmin about wanting hamburgers in their coffee. 

And, apparently there was a third time happening now. Someone is shaking him harshly, saying something along the lines of “please get up and don’t be dead.” Jinwoo tries to bat them away, but they keep coming back. At least their voice is nice.

After about the tenth attempt, Jinwoo gives in because this person isn’t leaving him alone. He opens his eyes and finds himself face to face with someone even cuter than Sanha. Jinwoo wants to tell him he’s utterly adorable, but that seems inappropriate right now.

“You can’t sleep here. How did you get in? Are you Eunwoo’s friend? He doesn’t work this shift anymore so you really can’t sleep here.” 

“Shh… Shh, cute face. I work here too. I’m Jinwoo.” The person seems to be even more confused but now with a blush on his face that Jinwoo seriously wants to kiss.

Well, he wants to kiss his entire face but that’s neither here nor there.

“Eunwoo didn’t mention a Jinwoo.”

“Jinjin.”

“Oh.” 

“Mm,” Jinwoo rolls over, tugging at the jacket he had been using for a blanket back over his body. His shift isn’t for another ten minutes he’s pretty sure, and he’s going to make the most of those ten minutes before he has to deal with all the late night college students. 

And the stink eye that comes from the kid whose shift is before Jinwoo’s. He doesn’t know his name, but he knows he’s always annoyed that Dongmin let Jinwoo sleep in the back an hour before his shift.

The kid only had to stay until ten; he didn’t know how hard it was to work from ten to six and then go to class for four hours with as little sleep Jinwoo got. Granted, he probably should’ve switched around his schedule long ago and stopped hanging out with people so much when he should’ve been sleeping, but then his social life would’ve been shot down the drain years ago.

Jinwoo knows his whole cycle for living is fucked up, but he was a college student and if he was going to have a fucked up cycle where he worked three days a week for nine hours and went to school for those same three days, then fuck it, that’s what was going to happen. 

Besides, he sleeps all day Wednesdays and that usually fuels him for the week. Sort of. Not really.

“Do you want a blanket or something?” Jinwoo opens his eyes slightly and peers over his shoulder at the cute guy who woke him up. He wonders if the guy moved at any point or if he’s just been standing there while Jinwoo tried to get back to sleep, but then he finds himself not caring because he’s too busy staring at his cute face. He rolls himself back over to get a better look, taking in all his features in case he never sees cute boy again. 

“I’m good.” Cute guy nods his head and Jinwoo wonders what he’d look like if he was smiling. He bets it’s cuter than Bin’s smile, which is a hard feat to achieve. Maybe cute guy could do it though.

“…your shift is going to start soon.”

“Mm.”

“Are you going to get up?” 

“Don’t bother, Myungjun. Only Dongmin can get him up.” Jinwoo frowns when he has to take his eyes off of cute guy – Myungjun – to look at the kid who has the shift before him. He’d learn his name, but it’s probably something rude and Jinwoo doesn’t honestly want to commit it to memory. 

“That’s not even true. Other people can wake me up; it’s just fucking annoying when they do.” 

“Yeah, because you’re so special.” Jinwoo wants to say something before the kid starts insulting him even more, but Dongmin has told him over and over it’s not worth his time. So, instead he looks back at Myungjun and offers him a sleepy smile. 

“Hey, if you smile I’ll get up.”

Myungjun doesn’t hesitate, giving Jinwoo a smile so big and bright he beats out Sanha’s and Dongmin’s and Bin’s by a landslide. Jinwoo stands up faster than he’s ever done in his life, slipping the jacket he was using onto himself before looking at the kid. 

“Or maybe you just have to give me a super beautiful smile like Myungjun instead of constant bitch face.” 

-

“So, how did you and Dongmin even decide to trade shifts?” Myungjun looks up from where he’s sitting on the counter, playing on his phone while the shop was quiet. It was almost three am, and this was the time that Jinwoo liked to consider their fuck around time. He knew only one or two customers came in around this hour, mostly insomniacs who couldn’t sleep and didn’t have wifi.

“He came in during my shift to ask Sanha if he wanted to switch. Something about how his schedule didn’t work with his job, and that he was his last hope to switch because no one else wanted his shift. That’s hard to believe with his looks-

“…no, I can understand that,” Jinwoo interrupts. “This place at two am during exam season is hell. Like, I’ve had seven people ask me if I can drown them with coffee because they were so stressed.”

Myungjun is staring at Jinwoo like he doesn’t know what he’s talking about, and Jinwoo has to roll his eyes at him. He needs to stop hanging out with Dongmin so much.

“Seriously. Dongmin’s even comforted people when they came in crying. No one wants this shift when exam season is coming up on our asses.”

“Wow. Well, jeez. Anyways. Sanha said he couldn’t take it because he was still a high school student, so I said I’d take it. It’s probably going to totally mess up my sleep schedule but that’s okay. It’s college. I’ll fix it when I graduate.”

Jinwoo stares at Myungjun for a long minute. Dongmin had always called him an idiot for thinking that exact same thing, and Sanha told him he was going to die before he even graduated. For someone to finally think like him was… refreshing. 

Myungjun was refreshing. 

“Dude, that’s what I say all the time.”

“Clearly we were meant to meet then. You know, so we can mess up our sleep schedules together.”

“It’s like we’re fuckmates,” Jinwoo mentions absentmindedly. He’s a little slow to realize his mistake, a full minute passing by before he looks up at Myungjun who is staring at him with wide eyes and a blush on his face again. It registers in his mind that he just said fuckmates without any explanation, and he starts spluttering as he tries to correct himself. 

“It-it’s like soulmates but like- like- uh- um…” He stops talking, trying to let his brain process his explanation, but his mind has been taken on a different train of thought and he’s suddenly blushing and turning around to face anything but Myungjun. 

They sit in silence until the bell on the door rings, signaling that a customer has arrived. He hears Myungjun hop off the counter and greet them, but it’s clearly not as happy and confident as he’d been doing earlier that night. 

While Myungjun makes the customer their coffee, Jinwoo decides to start sweeping the floor. He needs to take his mind off of the stupid words that came out of his mouth, because if he doesn’t he’s going to start feeling hot and uncomfortable and that sort of thing isn’t okay around someone he just met. Especially when he’s already thought about kissing Myungjun and asking him out eventually when they became better friends. 

The customer leaves after they get their coffee, and the silence in the shop is awkward. Jinwoo figures he’s probably screwed up his chance of becoming better friends with Myungjun. He wishes he was blessed with the speaking skills that Dongmin possessed, because then he could sweep Myungjun off his feet in three seconds flat.

He wishes he was Dongmin. Dongmin was something similar to perfection.

Well, if you ignored the bad temper and constant teasing that was definitely borderline asshole, then he’d be something similar to perfection. 

“Jinjin.”

Jinwoo looks up from where he’d been sweeping the same spot for the last ten minutes over at the counter where Myungjun is sitting on the top again. He’s smiling, and Jinwoo thinks that their friendship is definitely not finished yet.

“You mean like soulmates that fuck up their college lives together, right?” 

That’s exactly what Jinwoo meant. How Myungjun can understand what he means so easily and quickly is surprising, considering it took years for Dongmin to master. He walks over to Myungjun, a big smile on his face, and places a hand on his shoulder.

“You and I are now best friends.” 

“You mean fuckmates,” Myungjun corrects. Jinwoo laughs, and he’s honestly so glad the awkwardness that appeared between them for those ten minutes has disappeared. 

“Yeah, fuckmates. Except don’t say that in public. People are going to think we’re actually fucking.”

“Well.” Myungjun gives him a sly smile before hopping off the counter. He takes the broom from Jinwoo and starts walking towards the door. Jinwoo turns around to watch him, because what in the fuck was that supposed to mean? Is he flirting? Jinwoo is not good at processing these kinds of things at all, especially if Myungjun wants him to flirt back. If Myungjun is even flirting at all.

“Well?” He asks, hoping he doesn’t sound too eager. 

“Well, you know.” Myungjun turns around and winks at him before pushing through the store doors, leaving Jinwoo to stare and question everything in his life.

-

“You should ask him out.” 

Jinwoo looks up from his position on the couch at Dongmin with a look that hopefully conveys that that’s an absolutely stupid idea. Dongmin is already rolling his eyes and looking for help from Bin and his boyfriend, Minhyuk, who are sitting at their dining table eating lunch because three people is better than one when trying to convince someone. 

“Minnie’s right,” Bin says. Jinwoo looks to him, and has to gag a little when he sees him feeding Minhyuk food. As cute as they were, sometimes they were too much, especially recently when Jinwoo was so lovesick. 

“Come on, hyung. I’ve had to hear you talk about him for an entire month. He likes you, you like him, ask him out.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“That he likes you? Yes, I do. Sanha told me.”

As true as everything Dongmin is saying, Jinwoo knows if he even tries it’s going to be some awkward disaster. He and Myungjun had become great friends in the past month, just as Jinwoo expected. They fit well together, with similar humor and interests. Their shifts together were fun and Jinwoo never found himself bored, and when they weren’t together they were constantly texting, even if Jinwoo took ages to reply.

It was nice. Their relationship was nice, and Jinwoo was happy with it. Even if he wanted to shove Myungjun against the coffee shop counter and kiss him until they were out of breath every time he saw him. 

It was nice and Jinwoo could live with nice. Sort of. Not really.

“It’s easy.” Jinwoo hears Minhyuk say. He blinks a few times and collects his thoughts before sitting up to stare at Minhyuk disbelievingly.

“Did… did I just hear you say that?”

Minhyuk smiles and rolls his eyes – and seriously he thinks everyone needs to stop hanging around Dongmin – before nodding his head. “It’s super easy. You and Dongmin got me and Bin together. Just do that again and then you’ll be together forever.”

Jinwoo shakes his head and lays back down, closing his eyes. “I’m keeping Dongmin away from him. In case he sees him and falls in love at first sight.”

“He’s already seen me,” Dongmin says. 

“Once. What if he sees you again and is like ‘fuck Jinwoo, Dongmin is my true fuckmate.’”

The room goes silent. Jinwoo realizes quicker this time that he said fuckmate without context, but he couldn’t help it. He and Myungjun used it on a daily basis, so this was totally his fault. Jinwoo pulls out his phone to text Myungjun exactly what just happened before he forgets and doesn’t get the chance to blame him. 

Myungjun only sends him back a paragraph of emojis laughing and smiling. They’re mocking him. Jinwoo swears they’re mocking him.

“I’m not sure what you’re referring to when you say… what you just said, but whatever it is, I doubt Myungjun and I could have it. Please ask him out before I ask him out for you.”

Jinwoo sits up again, looking at Dongmin with a hopeful smile. Dongmin puts his hands up and shakes his head before Jinwoo can even get a word out. 

“You’re an adult. Do it yourself.”

“Yes, but you’re also an adult, and a better one at that _and_ you just suggested you’d it yourself. So you should do it for me.”

“No. ”

“What if I buy you lunch for a week?”

Dongmin rolls his eyes. “You’ll be broke and then complain about not having any money. Do it yourself.”

“…Hey, Bin-

Dongmin doesn’t wait for Jinwoo to finish. “ _Do it yourself_.”

-

The day Jinwoo plans to ask Myungjun out, he gets sick. He wakes up with a splitting headache and a stomach that clearly wants to explode. He yells from his bedroom for Dongmin who might still be there, but everything comes out hoarse and he seriously doubts even if Dongmin was home he wouldn’t hear him.

He guesses Sanha was right. He was going to die before he even finished college. 

Jinwoo stares up at his ceiling, wondering if he can make it to the living room without throwing his guts up. His phone is in there, and he suddenly realizes how fucking stupid that was. He was just going to let it charge while he laid in his bed for a while, but apparently his brain decided he needed to fall asleep before he could pull it off the charger. 

This was all Dongmin’s fault for buying him such comfortable bedspread for his birthday this year. 

Eventually, he crawls out of his bed and, as slow as he can possibly manage without upsetting his stomach even further, finds his way to the living room. Dongmin is there, sitting at the dining table with headphones on. Jinwoo forgives him this time for not helping him because he’s probably busy doing homework or something. 

He trudges over to the table and when Dongmin notices him, his face immediately turns into that worried mode he only uses when Jinwoo experiences anything besides happiness. He takes off his headphones and stands up, hurrying to Jinwoo and asking what’s wrong. 

“Ahh… you’re too loud…”

“Sorry,” Dongmin whispers, and he helps Jinwoo sit down onto the couch. “You look like death visited you while you were sleeping.”

“Feels like it,” Jinwoo mumbles. He coughs a little into his elbow, and Dongmin moves away towards the kitchen. He figures he’s probably getting whatever medicine they have, but when he comes back he’s empty handed. 

“I have to go get something for you. I forgot the last time I was sick we used the rest of what we had. Will you be okay by yourself?” Jinwoo starts to nod, but immediately his head throbs and he whines at Dongmin. Why did he have to get sick today out of all the days of the week?

“…Just lay down. I’ll get you a wet cloth.” Jinwoo does as he says, and as he’s lying down he hears something about how Dongmin is going to have to cancel his classes for today. He wants to tell him he doesn’t have to take care of him, that if he just buys him some medicine he’ll be fine, but he can’t even get much of a sentence out without throwing himself into a coughing fit. 

When Dongmin gets back over to him with the cloth, he places it on Jinwoo’s forehead gently. Jinwoo watches him, and he honestly forgot how nice and caring Dongmin really is. He mouths a ‘thanks’, because there’s no point in talking. Dongmin gives him a small smile and stands up, getting ready to leave. He has the sense to give Jinwoo his phone before he leaves, telling him to call if he’s about to die. 

Jinwoo looks at his phone to see two texts. One is from Minhyuk telling him about a song he wants Jinwoo to listen to, and the other is from Myungjun telling him goodnight.

Fuck. Jinwoo remembers they were supposed to hang out before their shift today, and Jinwoo was going to ask Myungjun out. He groans loudly, dreading the fact he has to tell Myungjun they couldn’t hang out. This was the universe giving him a sign. Or just being an asshole. 

He contemplates whether he should text him now or wait, because maybe by the time he takes medicine and sleeps again he’ll be fine. Maybe the universe could go fuck itself and not try to ruin his love life. 

Jinwoo doesn’t have long to contemplate before his stomach is suddenly deciding it wants to die, and he rushes to the bathroom to empty its contents in the toilet.

He decides one thing while he sinks to the floor, and that’s that Sanha is definitely right; he was seriously going to die before he finished college.

-

Jinwoo is vaguely aware of someone shaking him. He tries to shoo them away, but they’re persistent. He opens his eyes to find Dongmin above him, worry written all over his face. He wonders if maybe he should get sick more often if Dongmin was going to treat him like this.

He mumbles something to his friend, but it comes out too quiet and he doesn’t recognize his own voice. Dongmin sighs next to him and helps him up, complaining about how he shouldn’t fall asleep without flushing the toilet. He takes him to his room, sitting him gently on his bed before stepping away with that same look from earlier.

“Wait here.” 

Jinwoo is too sleepy to retort because seriously, where else would he go? It probably wouldn’t sound right anyways. He tries not to doze off as Dongmin exits his room, figuring he’s probably got medicine for him. He returns a few moments later with a thermos and a bag of goods in his hands, along with his phone that he once again left in the living room. 

“I told Minhyuk you were sick and he made you soup. Make sure you thank him later.” Jinwoo nods slowly and reaches a hand out for the thermos. Minhyuk was truly the best. 

Though, Dongmin is a close second. He doesn’t give Jinwoo the thermos, instead pouring some soup into the lid and helping him drink it. He feels like a kid as Dongmin feeds him and gives him his medicine, making sure he drinks water after it goes down. He’d call him his mother and tell him he’s in second place for best person in his life, but he doesn’t want to talk. 

Besides, he’d probably use it to tease him later when he wasn’t sick. 

When Dongmin is finished feeding him soup, he tucks Jinwoo into bed and smiles down at him. 

“Get some sleep. I’ll be right here if you need me. And don’t worry about your shift later. I called and told them I was covering it.” 

Jinwoo wants to protest, because he really didn’t have to do that, but Dongmin puts up his hand when he opens his mouth. “Don’t worry about it, hyung. Rest.”

-

Jinwoo has a nice dream about Myungjun while he’s passed out on medicine. 

In the dream, he’s calling him while he’s at work, because he was still sick and couldn’t go back in yet. Myungjun picks up the phone after the second ring and answers with a hesitant “hello?” as if he’s not sure Jinwoo is calling him.

“Cute faceee… Hiiiii~.” 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Myungjun asks. Jinwoo whines and throws his covers off of him, standing up. 

“I don’t wanna sleep. Wanna see your face.” He moves around his room, throwing a hoodie over himself before heading to the living room. Myungjun is quiet on the other end, at least to him because he can hear him talking to someone else in the background. Probably Dongmin.

“Tell Dongmin to stop being pretty and to stop… charming you. I’m supposed to be doing that.”

He hears Myungjun laugh, and he likes it so much. He likes Myungjun so much. 

“Jinjin, go back to sleep.”

“Can’t sleep if I’m talking to you,” Jinwoo reasons. He figures it’s a solid argument. He sits on the arm of the couch, kicking his feet back and forth as they hang in the air. “My feet are so short…”

“What?”

“Short. Feet are short.”

Myungjun is quiet again, and Jinwoo doesn’t like it. He wants to hear Myungjun laugh and talk. He shouldn’t be so quiet. Jinwoo is about to tell him so, but suddenly someone else is talking to him on the other end.

“Hyung, go back to sleep,” Dongmin says. 

“Ahhh, give the phone back! I was talking to cute face!” 

“You can talk to him when you’re not sick. Go back to sleep. We’re working.”

“Give it back so I goodnight.” Dongmin makes a noise on the other end, as if he doesn’t understand what Jinwoo is saying. Jinwoo lets out a long sigh and stands up, trudging back to his room. He flops on his bed and curls himself back into his blankets, and tries to explain again.

“Give goodnight.”

“Goodnight?” Dongmin tries.

“No! Goodnight to Myungjun!” He hears Dongmin say goodnight to Myungjun, but Jinwoo whines into the phone again. Why didn’t Dongmin understand?

“Me. Goodnight. Myungjun.” An “oh” comes from Dongmin and the phone is handed back to Myungjun who says hello again. Jinwoo smiles.

“Hiii~.”

“Tell me goodnight so I can hang up and so Dongmin can stop glaring at me.” 

“Don’t hang up. I…” Jinwoo shuts his eyes, trying to find the words he wants to say. He’s wanted to say them for a long time. 

“You?”

“Like you.” 

“I like you too,” Myungjun says. Of course he understands so well. He always does. 

“Date. We should date.”

Myungjun is silent again. Jinwoo takes the phone away from his ear to see if maybe he’s hung up, but it says he’s still in the call with him. He calls out his name, and when he gets no response, he frowns. Quiet Myungjun is not what Jinwoo wants. He wants happy and loud Myungjun.

“Jinwoo?”

“You’re back.”

“I didn’t go anywhere.” Myungjun takes a short pause before continuing to speak. “We can date in the morning, okay? You should go back to sleep.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“Goodnight, Myungjun. Like you.”

“I like you too. Goodnight.”

Before Jinwoo actually goes back to sleep, he sends a picture to Myungjun of himself lying in his bed with the caption “wanna cuddle with you <3.” 

-

The next day Jinwoo wakes up feeling a million times better. He still has a stuffy nose, but he can live with that compared to death. He gets up and stretches, looking to his nightstand for some water and the time. It’s almost six am, and as Jinwoo drinks water he knows he’ll have to get ready for class soon. He doesn’t want to go, instead feeling energized and wanting to see Myungjun. 

He wants to, but he knows Dongmin will scold him for skipping. 

He picks up his phone and heads out of the room. He has more than two texts this time, several drunk ones from his friend Heejun, two from Dongmin, and almost a dozen from Myungjun. He doesn’t read any of the other ones, instead skipping right to the ones from Myungjun. As he pours himself some off brand cereal that he doesn’t remember buying, he starts to read the texts, trying not to seem so eager. 

Myungjun  
_are we not meeting or something?????_  
_my fuckmate has left me hanging T-T_  
_are you dead??????????_  
_oh god youre dead_  
_since youre dead I guess its okay for me to tell you im sad you missed our date :( :( :(_  
_tell me why dongmin just came in with several girls following him in._  
_………..dongmin told me youre super sick and hes taking over your shift_  
_feel better <3 <3 _  
_not to be totally rude but fuck his face how can someone be so pretty????_  
_I have never seen this place so busy at three am_  
_please get better soon I feel like dongmin is secretly judging me every time I move_  
_< 3<3<3<3<3<3<3 _

The first thing Jinwoo does is text Myungjun that Dongmin probably is secretly judging him. The second is put milk in his cereal. He got far too invested in his texts, and didn’t even think about eating until he was done. He sits down with his bowl and only a moment later his phone lets out a ping. Myungjun has already texted him back.

Myungjun  
_you’re still alive!!!!!_  
_…………..honestly after 4 am I left to the back room to try and avoid his gaze._  
_I cant believe you live with that_

Jinwoo laughs and begins eating his cereal. He’s glad Myungjun isn’t angry they missed their-

Holy shit. 

Jinwoo backtracks so fast he swears he starts going back in time. He’s staring down at his phone, spoon limp in his other hand as his mind focuses on the words he’s looking at.

 _Date_. Myungjun considered what they were supposed to do yesterday a date. Was it supposed to be a date? Did Jinwoo make it seem like that? He wonders if maybe Myungjun was that one person who used date for any social get together, and when it starts seeming like a real possibility he sets his phone down and focuses on shoving food into his mouth to distract himself. 

Now that Jinwoo thinks about it, he doesn’t even know if Myungjun is single. That question was always avoided when they talked or spent time together, instead replaced by a big smile from Myungjun and then a new topic. Even if Sanha had told Dongmin that Myungjun likes him, he still was unsure. Maybe he was leading a secret life like Dongmin. 

Not that Dongmin’s was honestly that secret, because everyone knew that face anywhere and all the girls that came in to see him seriously were not quiet about who he was. Fucking Dongmin. He wishes he could be him for one day so he _knew_ when someone liked him. 

As if on cue, he hears the front door opening and a laugh that was far too loud and pretty to be Dongmin’s. 

Jinwoo wonders when he started thinking _laughs_ were pretty. 

“Oh, Jinjin hyung!” Dongmin is rushing over to Jinwoo, placing a hand on his forehead to check if it was still hot. Jinwoo isn’t looking at him, too focused on Myungjun who is smiling and waving from the kitchen doorway. Jinwoo honestly wants to go over and kiss him.

“You look better,” Myungjun says, and Jinwoo tilts his head in confusion. “You sent me a picture of you this morning. Looked like crap, but it was still cute.”

“I was asleep.”

“No.” Jinwoo looks to Dongmin, but he only gives a smirk. 

“The fuck? Yeah, I was. How was I not asleep?”

“You weren’t. You… uh. Kind of called us. Me. At work around midnight…?” Myungjun pipes in. Jinwoo looks over to him again, and he’s rocking back and forth on his heels while not looking at Jinwoo. He can only describe it as utterly adorable, but he still has no idea what they’re talking about so he unfortunately can’t stare. 

“I don’t remember calling you if I did.” 

“Oh.”

Dongmin lets out a loud sigh and Jinwoo can imagine the eye roll he’s giving without even needing to look. He stands up, walking over to Myungjun to drag him over to the seat next to Jinwoo’s. Dongmin takes one of their hands each and makes them twine them together before stepping away. 

“You’re dating. You asked him to date yesterday. Please date before I have to listen to Jinwoo talk about how cute you are for another month.”

Myungjun blushes at Dongmin’s words, and Jinwoo hits him as he leaves the kitchen. He hears his bedroom door shut and Jinwoo can’t look Myungjun in the eye, instead looking at their hands. He wonders what he could’ve said, because if it was anything like his dream then he would be really embarrassed. 

Wait.

“Oh my god.”

Jinwoo looks at Myungjun and leans forward a little to whisper just in case Dongmin was still listening. “I told you I liked you.” 

“Mm.”

“And… you said you liked me too.”

Myungjun nods, biting at his lip nervously. Jinwoo is distracted for about three seconds before he leans forward even more and tries to press a kiss to Myungjun’s lips. He fucks it up terribly by instead slamming their noses together, both of them leaning away from each other from the pain. 

Everyone complains that he needs to move faster, but this is exactly why he doesn’t. Because then he fucks up his first kiss with Myungjun. 

“I’m so sorry-

Myungjun puts his hand up to stop Jinwoo from talking, and he thinks he’s totally fucked everything up. If Myungjun liked him before, he probably doesn’t like him now. Who just slams their faces together for a kiss? Jinwoo honestly wants to sink into the floor right now.

“Please never do that again,” Myungjun mumbles after a few quiet moments. Jinwoo nods, looking at the ground in embarrassment. He’d had kissed plenty of other people effortlessly before. How could he mess it up so much this time?

“…want to try that one more time?” Jinwoo looks up at Myungjun who is offering a really shy smile. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen it before, but he knows he loves it just as much as any other smile. Jinwoo grins back, placing a hand on the back of Myungjun’s neck. He leans forward again, slow like he should have done in the first before pressing his lips to Myungjun’s. 

It’s everything Jinwoo could’ve dreamed about and more, soft and sweet and beautiful like Myungjun, and he wants to kiss him for the next hour before he needs to get ready for class. Actually, he wants to skip class and spend the day with him, pressing kisses to his lips when he isn’t paying attention, but he doesn’t want to be yelled at by Dongmin. 

Before he can even keep kissing him, it’s over too quick, because Dongmin decides he needed to come into the kitchen for something. When he leaves embarrassed, Jinwoo is pretty sure he only came in to interrupt them.

-

Jinwoo realizes during his shift that no one is in the shop ten minutes after three am and he wants to shove Myungjun against the counter and make out with him because they’re boyfriends and because he can. So, he does just that and Myungjun makes this cute squealing noise that Jinwoo takes in stride as he presses his lips to his. 

Jinwoo reminds himself to thank Dongmin for switching his shift with Myungjun’s when he gets home.


End file.
